villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ghoulies (Riverdale)
Are The Ghoulies Pure Evil? I'm not fully satisfied about whether or not the Ghoulies from Riverdale are Pure Evil! But to avoid an edit war like last time, I think we should discuss about it here. The Ghoulies are violent thugs, so much so that they make the Southside Serpents look like saints by comparison. They deal hard drugs to residents of Riverdale and young teenagers. So far, they have been presented with no redeeming qualities, and they are shown to have no compassion for anyone but themselves. When Jughead (AKA My Bro) reported their drug dealings in his paper to try to do the right thing and expose them, they locked him in the school and assaulted him, beating my poor bro to a pulp. When we next see them, they are making a deal with the Serpents to allie with them against the Northside. Jughead, being the hero that he is, was opposed to this and made a deal. If he and Archie were to have a street race with them and he and Archie won, they and the Serpents would remain rivals and they would stop their drug dealings at Southside High. But the Ghoulies being entirely self-centered and rotten selfish bastards that they are, refused and demanded a "fairer" deal. They demanded that if they win, they not only continue but EXPAND their drug dealings, and get to own not only White Wyrm, but Sunnyside Trailer Park, the very place where Juggie lives. They agree. At the race, when it began. the Ghoulies started immediately SLAMSLIDING Jughead's car, showing that they are absolute CHEATERS and have no honor or will to play fair, willing to resort to every dirty trick up their sleeve as a means of winning. When they get caught by the cops, Jughead points out to Archie that when they get set free, they will do something HORRIBLE to them and their loved ones. Anyone who is capable of causing pain to Jughead and his loved ones is Pure Evil in my opinion. But to avoid an edit war, I want to know your thoughts on this talk page. Galaxy Red 12:11, November 25, 2017 (UTC) The sheer fact that it's a group prevents them from being considered Pure Evil as that's only for individual characters who have no redeeming features, are the absolute worst they could be, have personality and go beyond basic villainy. Organizations and Groups as a result never count even when they as a whole commit unimaginable crimes. Not to mention honestly from your description they don't sound bad enough nor does it sound like any of the group stand out enough. Jester of chaos (talk) 13:02, November 25, 2017 (UTC) What is wrong with entire groups being Pure Evil? I don't understand. Why can't entire groups or organisations count as Pure Evil. If all of them are rotten to the core and have no redeeming features whatsoever, then I think they should count as Pure Evil. Aran Donnelly, 17:20 November 25, 2017 (UTC) Groups cannot count due to Moral Agency not being measured by a group itself but by a individual along with each Pure Evil character needing to stand out on their own in a unique way. An entire group would never count because if they all act nearly the same then they don't stand out from each other. An individual from a group can in theory count if they have more crimes and actions outside the group itself but following this page no character does enough. Jester of chaos (talk) 17:30, November 25, 2017 (UTC)